ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 1
Text A/N: Heyyyyyy! So this is my first story, it's Twilight/The Vampire Diaries/Assassin's Creed. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 1 of the Assassin Diaries: Mystique Falls Alexandre Hawke Jacob Miles rides his motorcycle in the middle of the night into the town of Mystique Falls, Virginia. He looked everywhere for a place to hide and hopes that this will be it, where he could finally settle down. He's so tired of running. He already has an appointment with a Jenna what's-her-name, a real estate, but he's arrived earlier than planned. In the darkest hour of the middle of the night. Even the moon and the stars weren't showing as if they wanted him to be scared. But the dark doesn't scare him, only one thing does (A/N: Foreshadowing!). There's only one bar in town so he left his bike in front of it and goes in (A/N: he doesn't care about it but you will find out why later), ready to spend the night there, alone, brooding over the last few months. He sits at the counter, and orders a vodka. The barman asks for his ID, but one glare sends him away. Alex is only 17, but everyone tells him that he looks much older and hotter than a regular 17-year-old, being tall with tan skin, blue eyes and black hair with blonde highlights (which are totally natural BTW). He acted older too, probably because of his childhood. He sips his drink hoping it will erase the influx of memories but it doesn't. After an hour of sipping his drink (he cold buy another 1 but he doesn't want to be drunk !), a distraction finally shows up: a man comes to sit next to him, lounging on the barstool like a gracious lascivious feline. He's really hot, taller and older-looking than Alex, pale, with blue eyes and black hair, and his muscles show under his tight white shirt. He looks at Alex and asks "Who're you?" Alex looked away, trying to stop a blush from covering his face, because he realizes he has unconsciously been staring at the man. "I'm Alex." "New in town are ya?" "Yeah. I have come to live here." The other man smirks. "And why would anyone live in this lost hole willingly?" Alex doesn't answer. That's none of your bisuness he thinks. "And who are you?" he asks instead. The smirk turns into a laugh and damn if it isn't sexy as hell, Alex could almost get a boner just from this laugh. "I'm Damon Salvatore." He calls out to the barman and buys Alex another drink. "So tell me more about you Alex." "There isn't much to tell." "Really? "Are you running away from your family? From the law? You can tell me anything, I'll keep your secrets." He says that last sentence with a playful tone, and licked his lips in a way Alex doesn't fail to notice. Unfortunately for his pants which are becoming wayyy too tight. Alex looks away, trying to focus on anything but Damon. He hears the man say in a disappointed voice "Too bad. I'm sure we could been great friends." "No, wait!" he realizes he doesn't want that Damon leaves. "I juste don't have much friends I can trust. Not used to it." He turns to face him again and sees him smiling at him. "Yeah I ran away from my family. My dad. He hated me and my brother Desmond but he left and I don't know where he is now. I don't know anyone else in the world." "That's sad. "You don't have anyone to look out for you." "Yeah." But Alex didn't think that's sad, more liberating. "I can look out for you if you want." Alex smiles for the first time since he left home. "I'd like that." he says, giggling like a stupid teenager and punching himself mentally for it. "Where do you live? I can give you a ride if you want." "I don't actually live anywhere right now. I meet a real estate tomorrow." Damon looked pleasured by that. "You can spend the night at my house if you want." And there was that lip-licking again. That can't be worse that spending it in a basically dead bar. In fact it can be much better. "Okay." he says trying to control his tone. "Good. Come on, let's go." Damon leads him out of the bar and tells him that his car is in a street Alex doesn't know and he's forced to follow him. After walking for ten minutes Damon turns into an alleyway, so dark and pitch-black Alex can barely see him. He follows anyway because he's not scared of the dark, only one thing scares him. They didn't go very far before Damon stops. He then turns around, grabs Alex's shoulders and pins him against the wall. Even in the dim light, Alex can see that his eyes are darkened but not with lust, at least not the one Alex expected. Under Damon's eyes, black marks appear, and from his open mouth, Alex sees teeth growing, like fangs. "You're going to kill me now aren't you?" He knows what's in front of him: a vampire. "Was I that obvious?" Damon says with an evil chuckle. "Go ahead." "Beg you pardon?" "Go ahead. I don't fear death." Then he plants his fangs in Alex's neck who yells in pain. For a few seconds he feels the life flowing out of him and his conscious slip away. However, when he's about to fall into the delicious cozy darkness of oblivion, he feels the other man pull away, a horrified look on his face. Then Alex felt into unconscience. A/N: So thats chapter 1. What do you think? Please tell me. Characters *Alex *Damon *William Miles (mentioned) *Desmond Miles (mentioned) Notes Chapter 1